


Magic Always Has a Price

by lanasboobs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, Snippet, kind of sad, magic baby, mentions of Captain Swan, mentions of Outlaw Queen, or much of a beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasboobs/pseuds/lanasboobs
Summary: Snippet of a fic I was going to write a long time ago. Emma and Regina were together, but magic got in the way and assumptions were made. Regina moved on, Emma did not.





	Magic Always Has a Price

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I apologize for that. It's been saved to my phone for a long long time and I figure I may as well release it into the wild because I'm not sure I'm ever going to use it. 
> 
> Any and all errors are my own. I don't own the characters (that's probably a good thing, seeing as this came out sad as this came out sad as heck.)

  
"So you're planning on leaving Storybrooke and taking my daughter with you?" Regina asks, her voice full of fury. 

"I can't stay here, Regina. I can’t!”

"Your entire family is here, Emma. Why do you think you have to leave?"

"Don't you remember what it was like for you when you thought Hook and I were together?" Emma asks, distractedly rubbing circles on her swollen stomach.

"Yes, of course I do. But what has that got to do with you taking my daughter out of Storybrooke?"

"Everything, Regina. I know that things got really messed up when we found out I was pregnant, and I can't blame you for moving on when you thought I cheated on you. But...I didn't, and now I have to watch you with him."

"Emma, he's my soulmate—"

"I'm your True Love!" Emma shouts. "We have two children together."

"And we'll still have two children together, even if we both move on," Regina tells the blonde. "Emma, I'm with Robin and I'm happy. I know that it's hard for you to watch that, but you'll find someone who makes you as happy as he makes me. But please don't take my daughter away from Storybrooke."

"I have found someone who makes me happy, Regina," Emma says.

"Oh, that's great, Emma! Who is it?"

"It isn't great. It's awful, it's torture. Because _I_ can't make _her_ happy. The one thing I can do is give her a daughter. And I've done that, I've served my purpose in her life. That's why I'm leaving, Regina. And I'm not taking the baby with me. She's yours. You and Robin can raise her together, like a proper family."

"What—Emma, no! You're her mother! I'm not going to let you disappear out of her life, or Henry's life for that matter!"

"I was brought to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings," Emma reminds her. "And I have. My parents are back together and they have Neal and another baby on the way. Ruby's finally found someone, Belle and Rumple seem to have worked out their differences, and you found your soulmate. The one last thing that you wanted but couldn't have was a biological child. I can give that to you, and then you'll have your happy ending, too."

"But what about your happy ending, Emma? Who's going to give you yours?"

"I don’t get one, Regina,” Emma says. “I’m not in the book.”


End file.
